Quarterback Rush by musegirl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella tem um encontro casual com o colega de faculdade Edward e fica imediatamente apaixonada. Mas como ela vai lidar ao descobrir que Edward é um jogador de futebol estrela? Será que ela vai ser seu amuleto de boa sorte ou uma maldição?
1. Sinopse - Quarteback Rush

**Quarterback do Rush**

**Autor (a):** musegirl

**Tradutora: **Ana Flávia Armentano **&** Kayna Souza **& **Ingrid Aguiar** & **Poliana Lima

**Beta: **Fran Masen

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Bella tem um encontro casual com o colega de faculdade Edward e fica imediatamente apaixonada. Mas como ela vai lidar ao descobrir que Edward é um jogador de futebol estrela? Será que ela vai ser seu amuleto de boa sorte ou uma maldição?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de musegirl, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

**Obs.** A Ana e a Kayna só puderam traduzir os primeirs capítulos pra gente, de agora em diante, nossas tradutoras serão a Ingrid e Poliana.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no Brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Quarteback Rush - Capítulo 1

_Betado por __Mariana Fanfics_

_Traduzido por Ana Flávia Armentano_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

**Capítulo um**

Eu puxei meu cabelo comprido e escuro em um nó bagunçado, enquanto me desfazia no calor úmido do Texas, esperando o ônibus. O final de agosto no Texas era sempre brutal, mas mesmo assim escolhi fazer faculdade aqui. Observei o horizonte, impaciente pelo West Campus Loop* aparecer por lá. Meu primeiro dia de aula tinha acabado e eu estava ansiosa para ir para casa e entrar no ar condicionado de novo. Normalmente, eu iria atravessar o campus caminhando, mas parecia muito, com quase 39ºC e 70% de umidade.

_*É o nome do ônibus, a tradução literal seria "Circuito Oeste do Campus"_

Meu celular apitou e vi que minha melhor amiga e colega de quarto, Alice, estava me telefonando. "Ei, Ali" eu respondi.

"Bells! Você já está chegando?" sua voz soou como o badalar de sinos* vindo do telefone.

_*pode ser harmoniosa também_

"Só estou esperando pelo ônibus. Por que?"

"Perfeito, eu quero ir ás compras!"

Eu grunhi para o celular. "Não, Alice. Eu não vou fazer compras com você. Eu não curto masoquismo"

"Mas Bella, eu preciso ir e nós precisamos achar novas roupas para sábado" ela choramingou

Eu subitamente fiquei desconfiada, sempre que a duende queria me vestir para um evento que eu não lembrava, acabava mal. "Roupa? Que roupa? O que vai acontecer no sábado?"

"Para o primeiro jogo de futebol, bobinha!" ela riu.

Eu bufei, "De novo não, Alice. Eu não vou para nenhum jogo de futebol estúpido. Não é como se eu me importasse com futebol" Ela ia começar a protestar, mas eu a cortei. "Estou falando sério, Alice. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ir a um estádio lotado de estudantes bêbados e gritando, com 39ºC só para ver um monte de meninos se jogarem uns nos outros por causa de uma bola. É sem sentido. E entediante. Eu percebi que todos dessa escola acham que esse é o melhor jogo do mundo, menos eu."

"Mas Bella-" Alice começou e eu a interrompi de novo.

"O ônibus está chegando, eu preciso ir. Vejo você quando chegar em casa". Nós desligamos e eu coloquei meu celular de volta na minha mochila quando o ônibus parou na minha frente. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi um garoto sorrindo para mim.

Olhando disfarçadamente e prendi minha respiração. Merda, ele é gostoso. Muito, muito gostoso. Gostoso de molhar as calcinhas. Puta gostoso. Amarronzado, avermelhado... bronze... bagunçado cabelo de sexo, com os olhos verdes mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, como grama recém cortada. Um nariz perfeitamente reto e um maxilar, o qual era o sonho de um escultor e seus perfeitos, totalmente beijáveis lábios, formando o sorriso que fez com que minhas partes de menina sentassem e tomassem nota.*

_*Se refere ao fato dela ter ficado excitada_.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, junto com seu sorriso torto, eu rapidamente olhei para baixo, corando. Porra, eu fui pega o encarando. Mordisquei meu lábio, imediatamente me arrependendo de ter prendido meu cabelo, assim, eu não conseguia me esconder atrás dele. Eu subi na parte da frente do ônibus e ele na parte traseira, o ônibus só estava meio cheio, então eu peguei meu assento no canto de trás. Olhando pela janela, eu alcancei e soltei meu cabelo, passando os dedos sobre ele. Olhei para trás e vi o Super-gostoso-cabelo-de-sexo conversando com alguém antes de fazer seu caminho para mais para trás. Eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar, para evitar ser pega encarando de novo. Eu escutei alguém sentar ruidosamente na fileira da minha frente e virei minha cabeça. O Super-gostoso-cabelo-de-sexo estava esparramado nos dois assentos da fileira e sorriu torto mais uma vez pra mim. Agora eu fiquei na defensiva, "O que?"

Ele riu e um arrepio dançou na minha espinha. O seu sorriso se aprofundou e ele perguntou, "Então, você vai ao jogo sábado?" Oh Meu Deus do céu, que voz! Que suave, profunda e aveludada voz. Só com essa frase, meu estômago ficou avoado, imagine com outras coisas. O que diabos está errado comigo? Eu nunca reagi a um garoto assim. Eu estava ofegante por ele como uma gata no cio.

Eu me sacudi mentalmente e apelei para meu confiável amigo, o sarcasmo. "Oh, sim. Eu não sonho com mais nada." Eu revirei meus olhos. "Não me diga que vai me dar uma palestra sobre as maravilhas do futebol também? Eu já tive muito disso do meu pai. Ele acha que eu sou anti-americana."

O Super-gostoso-cabelo-de-sexo riu de novo e sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sonharia com isso." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Você é uma garota interessante. Você não gosta de futebol, então eu posso adivinhar que você não é chegada a um moleque. Mas você não gosta de fazer compras também, então você não é uma princesa. Não consigo imaginar que tipo de garota é você."

Mordi meus lábios tentando parar de corar. Ele estava tentando me imaginar? Esse maravilhoso Deus-do-sexo me notou? Eu sou tão simples quanto você pode ver. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, como aquela sua vizinha bonitinha. Não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que os meninos bateriam na porta para chegar. Eu o encarei de volta, odiando ter que estragar a conversa no início, mas eu tinha medo de acabar bem e eu ficar muito apegada ás fantasias. "Eu sou do tipo garota nerd. Você sabe o tipo que vive na biblioteca, sempre lendo ou estudando. Meio quieta. Entediante. Então, você sempre escuta as conversas das pessoas?" eu tentei desviar suas atenções de mim.

Ele me olhou um pouco envergonhado, por um momento, mas se recuperou com um pequeno sorriso, "Não, não sempre. Só a das garotas que são tão bonitas para parar de olhar." Eu me senti corando do topo da minha cabeça á pontinha dos meus dedos do pé e rapidamente abaixei a cabeça para poder me esconder atrás do meu cabelo. Eu escutei sua risada de novo. "Desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de envergonhar você."

Eu olhei para fora, agradecidamente, o ônibus estava chegando à minha parada. Eu levantei apressadamente, quase caindo, me segurei nas costas da minha cadeira. Eu corei de novo; claro que ele não iria perder minha graciosa quase queda. "Bem, essa é minha parada", resmunguei e caminhei tão rapidamente quanto eu pude para descer do ônibus

"Para minha sorte, é a minha também" essa voz macia e aveludada disse atrás de mim, e me virei, parando na calçada.

Estava nervosa sobre andar com um cara que eu realmente não conhecia e não tinha plena certeza se eu queria que ele soubesse onde eu morava então eu parei. "Para que lado você vai?"

Ele apontou a cabeça para o lado oposto a minha casa. "Fico para aquele lado". Ele deu um passo para mais perto de mim e de repente eu fiquei ciente de como ele era alto e bem constituído. Ele não era aquele tipo enorme, graças a Deus, mas ele definitivamente malhava. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito que sua blusa caia que ele era duro, por baixo de seu esguio corpo. Minha pulsação acelerou e eu não sabia exatamente se era pelo medo ou pelo desejo. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

"Eu vou pra aquele lado" eu guinchei e gesticulei para trás dele.

"Uma pena." ele murmurou. "Bem, foi bom conhecer você..." ele estendeu a mão para mim, com um sorriso de lado.

"Bella, eu sou Bella. Foi bom conhecer você também..." eu respondi, encaixando minha mão á dele.

"Edward" ele disse quando nossas mãos se encontram. Um choque de eletricidade correu sobre mim, partindo do contato com ele e eu engasguei, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Ele estava me encarando intensamente, ainda segurando a minha mão. Eu me perguntei se ele também sentiu. Então ele sorriu, realmente sorriu. Aquele brilhante sorriso torto literalmente me tirou o fôlego. Ele delicadamente acariciou seu polegar na palma da minha mão, antes de me liberar. Ele me puxou para perto, subitamente, seus lábios perto dos meus ouvidos. "Só para você saber, eu amo garotas quietas, que vivem na biblioteca. Eu vejo você por aí, Bella." Ele se endireitou, sorrindo de novo e se virou para ir embora.

Eu fiquei parada lá. O encarando até que ele olhou por seus ombros me pegando encarando.

* * *

Na quarta, me peguei esperando pelo ônibus, de novo. Eu acho que eu odiaria admitir, mas sendo honesta, eu estava esperando que Edward estivesse no ônibus de novo. Eu tentei não pensar naquela quinta, então é claro que ele foi à única coisa que pensei. Estava tirando meu iPod , quando pareceu que Edward não iria aparecer, quando senti alguém atrás de mim "Olá, garota bonita."

Eu lutei conta o arrepio que a voz me mandou e senti o desejo de apoiar minhas costas contra ele. Foi uma sensação surpreendente, eu me forcei a dar um passo para frente e virar a cabeça para ele. "Oi."

Ele sorriu pra mim aquele mesmo sorriso torto, e mais uma vez eu fiquei sem fôlego. E me excitou "Como está sendo sua semana?"

Eu o encarei por um grande momento, antes de piscar e responder. "Boa. Não muito ruim ainda, embora eu tenha bastante certeza que vou passar todo o semestre lendo ou na biblioteca. E a sua?"

"Não muito ruim. Eu vou ficar ocupado, com certeza. Porque você vai passar todo o seu tempo lendo na biblioteca?" Edward perguntou, enquanto eu subia para o ônibus. Eu notei as pessoas encarando enquanto nós passávamos. Eu imaginei que era porque todos estavam tentando descobrir o que esse maravilhoso Adônis estava fazendo com alguém como eu.

Ignorei os olhares, animada de apenas andar com ele de novo. Desta vez, ele sentou do meu lado, em vez de na minha frente.

"Eu estou me especializando em Inglês, então eu tenho um monte de trabalhos escritos e leituras para fazer. Qual sua especialidade?"

"Biologia. Então não tenho muitos trabalhos escritos, mas mais trabalhos no laboratório para me manter ocupado. Que ano você está?"

"1º e você?" Eu tinha bastante certeza que ele era ou do primeiro ou do último. Achava que ele se parecia com os alunos do último ano, por causa do seu tamanho e da sua épica confiança que ele exibia.

"Eu estou no 1º também. Na verdade, eu estou tendo minha primeira aula de inglês real esse semestre. Componente de escrita e tudo. Minha professora disse que ela está facilitando para gente, deixando-nos ler Orgulho e Preconceito primeiro. Era pra ser fácil ou algo assim. Eu tenho bastante certeza que foi baseada, em um filme, certo?"

Eu ri. "Deixe-me adivinhar, Literatura Britânica?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Tem uns dois filmes de Orgulho e Preconceito, na verdade. Eles são muito bons, mais eu te recomendo a ler o livro. Alguma coisa é sempre deixada de fora, na interpretação visual. Alem disso, tem uma série da ABC, de 8 horas, que é bastante verídica, mas eu duvido que qualquer garoto iria sentar e assistir sem ter uma arma apontada para ele. Eu amo Austen, ela é uma grande escritora. Eu prefiro Razão e Sensibilidade e Persuasão como um dos meus favoritos dela, mas eu amo Sr. Darcy. Ele é o protagonista masculino de Orgulho e Preconceito." Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim com uma expressão muito divertido." O que? "Eu perguntei, percebendo que eu estava divagando nervosamente.

"Nada, você fica tão animada quando você fala sobre esses livros." Ele piscou e sorriu pra mim, e eu corei.

"Eu disse que era uma Nerd." Eu murmurei e ele riu.

"Foi fofo. Talvez eu só precise de um tutor com essa coisa. Eu sou bom em ciência, mas inglês pode ser um pouco mais desafiante." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu balancei a cabeça para sua provocação. Nós desembarcamos do ônibus e mais uma vez nos encaramos.

"Então, te vejo por aí" Eu disse nervosa com seu olhar.

Ele acenou, "Definitivamente. Tenha uma boa tarde, Bella"

Eu não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso, que atravessou meu rosto quando ele disse meu nome. Eu amei como soou com sua incrível voz. "Tchau Edward." Seus lábios se levantaram em um sorriso brilhante torto que fez meu coração vibrar e eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Desta vez eu estava determinada a não ser a pega olhando quando ele virou-se para ir para casa, primeiro.

* * *

Quinta à noite, encontrei-me com Alice e minha outra melhor amiga, Rosalie. Nós optamos por ir à cidade num bar popular na Rua 6. Nós estávamos frequentando um dos meus favoritos, The Library. Já que era a primeira quinta do ano, estava bastante cheio, mas conseguimos uma pequena mesa. Alice e eu nos sentamos, enquanto Rose pegava nossa primeira rodada. Ela fez seu caminho para o bar, parando o trânsito enquanto passava. Rose era maravilhosa e ela sabia. Uma loira com olhos azuis e curvas irresistíveis. Adicionado como sua assinatura, batons vermelhos acentuando seus lábios cheios, ela era uma comedora de homens e revelava isso.

Ela piscou para um grupo de rapazes quando passou e eles a seguiram como roedores. Ela riu enquanto ele colocava nossas bebidas na mesa, dispensando-os. Alice agarrou o Cosmo e eu segurei minha vodka gimlet enquanto Rose segurou o seu Martini. Nós brindamos o novo ano escolar e as duas imediatamente me encararam. "Bel-la" Alice cantou, "É a minha missão esse ano fazer com que você transe".

Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados. Ela pode ser uma pequena fada, mais eu também sabia que quando ela decide alguma coisa, ela não desiste. Sua aparência externa com cabelo pequeno e repicado, olhos tão verdes como os de um gato e um inocente sorriso falso, fazia todo mundo subestimar a besta feroz que ela escondia. "Alice, eu não preciso de você para transar"

"Ah, é mesmo?" Rose pulou dentro "Então aconteceu alguma coisa durante o verão que estamos desconhecendo? Por favor, me diga que você não deixou que a minhoca do cachorro do Jake entrasse em sua calça enquanto você estava em casa." Ela fingiu tremer e fez uma careta.

Eu rolei meus olhos, "Não, eu não deixei que Jake entrasse nas minhas calças. Eu estou apenas falando que eu não preciso de ajuda para transar." Eu sabia que estava sendo sarcástico e não podia me fazer me importar menos.

Alice me olhou "Você conheceu alguém" Ela me acusou. "Você conheceu alguém e não nos contou!"

Vadia perceptiva.

"Não, não, não. Eu não conheci ninguém!" Eu gaguejei, corando e evitando os olhares das duas.

"Oh. Meu. Deus. Você conheceu! Você realmente conheceu alguém. Quem é ele? Como se conheceram? Melhor ainda, quando conheceremos ele?" Alice me perguntou rapidamente, ela e Rose esperando ansiosamente.

"N-Não. Não tenho, eu não... Que dizer... tem esse garoto do ônibus... mas ele não-nós não. Eu só, merda. Cala a boca. As duas, calem a boca. Nós estamos mudando de assunto. Agora." Eu gaguejei, corando furiosamente e tomando toda a minha bebida.

As duas me olharam atordoadas. Em seguida começaram a rir como loucas. "Oh, você realmente gosta desse cara!" Rosalie provocou. "Você não vai fugir com isso. Conte-nos tudo!"

Olhei para o meu relógio inexistente e saltei, "Wow, olha a hora! Eu tenho uma aula amanhã cedo, então eu realmente tenho que ir para casa. Até mais meninas, Alice tente não me acordar quando você tropeçar em casa" Sai do bar, ainda não estava pronta para compartilhar alguma coisa sobre Edward. Porque, realmente, não havia nada a dizer. Sim, ele era bonito e eu pensava nele sem parar desde que tinha o conhecido há poucos dias. E sim, ele tinha flertado comigo no ônibus, duas vezes. Mas era isso, e eu tinha que manter minhas expectativas sob controle, com toda a honestidade, não havia realmente nada entre nós. Ouvi Alice e Rosalie gritando comigo quando eu saí, mas eu não parei. Eu fui para a calçada, pronta para chamar um táxi e bati em alguém. Uma pessoa muito dura.

Eu teria caído se braços fortes, com reflexos incríveis não me pegassem. "Whoa, calma ai." uma voz de veludo divertida, disse perto do meu ouvido.

Eu engasguei e olhei para cima, "Edward?"

Ele tirou meu cabelo do meu rosto, "Bella?" Seu rosto transformou enquanto ele me olhou. "Esta é uma surpresa. Não achei que você estaria na rua 6, já que você se auto proclamou uma garota de biblioteca."

Corei, ainda bem que estava escuro o suficiente, ele não seria capaz de ver. "Ah. Hum, algumas amigas me fizeram sair, para celebrar o início do ano. Eu estava indo para pegar um táxi para ir direto para casa." Ele ainda não tinha me soltado, e eu me encontrei querendo que ele não o fizesse. Eu me senti confortável, segura e quente, aninhada dentro deles.

Ele franziu a testa, "Pegando um taxi sozinha para casa? Suas amigas te abandonaram?"

Eu sorri suavemente, "Não, é que eu tenho aula cedo. Vou ficar bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Eu não vou deixar você pegar um taxi sozinha." Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele não deixou. "Eu já estava indo para casa, de qualquer jeito, nós moramos perto o bastante para dividirmos um taxi. Minha mãe nunca me perdoaria se eu deixasse você ir por sua conta"

"Edward..." Eu suspirei um pouco irritada.

Ele levantou uma mão para tocar minha bochecha, acariciando suavemente seus dedos ali. "Por favor, Bella?" ele sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça fracamente, orando para meus joelhos não fraquejarem. Pode ser que eu tenha algum-tipo-de-sorte, choraminguei. Gah, o que uma garota deveria pensar quando ele diz e faz uma coisa como essa? Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era esperar ter força o suficiente para não pular sobre ele no taxi, porque o céu sabia que minhas calcinhas estavam completamente encharcadas nesse momento. Seu rosto ficou intenso, quase predatório e ele se inclinou para mais perto. Prendi minha respiração e senti meu coração duplicar sua batida, implorando, em minha mente, que me beijasse. Exatamente quando seu rosto ficou determinado e ele desviou os olhos para meus lábios, meu celular tocou, assustando nós dois.

"Eu vou matar quem estiver me ligando", murmurei sob a minha respiração quando Edward me soltou e eu me atrapalhei com o meu celular. Eu respondi, sem saber, que eu apertei o botão do viva-voz.

"Isabella Maire Swan! Esse é o cara do ônibus, que está com você? Você nos abandonou por ele? Embora, pelo que eu posso dizer, ele é bem gostoso." A voz de Alice disse alta e clara, para nós dois ouvirmos.

"Merda," Eu assobiei enquanto eu pressionava freneticamente alguns botões para desligar o viva-voz. "Porra, porra, porra!" Eu desisti e simplesmente terminei a chamada, colocando o celular de volta no meu bolso. Então me viro, sem olhar para Edward e acenei para um taxi. Deslizei no banco traseiro, dando ao motorista o meu endereço, sem esperar ver se Edward estava me seguindo. Eu o senti subir no meu lado e ouvi sua risada baixa, quando eu me recusei terminantemente a olhar na sua direção.

"Então, você contou a suas amigas sobre mim?", ele perguntou com uma voz presunçosa.

Eu me virei para olhar para fora da janela, para que ele não tivesse a menor chance de ver o quanto eu estava corando. Eu estava com um pouco de medo, de na verdade eu brilhar no escuro, eu podia sentir muito calor saindo do meu rosto. "Não, não tenho nem ideia do que você está falando." Eu rezei para o motorista ir mais rápido para colocar fim na minha miséria. Eu definitivamente não ia de ônibus amanhã.

Ele riu, "Devo estar perdendo a maior corada de todos os tempos. É uma pena, está tornando sua marca."

Eu gemi baixinho enquanto eu senti meu rosto esquentar de novo. Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos, tentando acabar com a sensação de mortificação. Eu amei e odiei que ele notou o quão frequente eu corava.

"Ei, eu só estava brincando. Eu não queria envergonhá-la tanto assim," Edward disse com uma voz mais grave e estendeu a mão para puxar uma de minhas mãos. Ele manteve minha mão na sua, quando eu virei o rosto para ele. Ele sorriu para mim, "Mas você contou à suas amigas sobre mim." Bastardo presunçoso. Apertei os olhos para ele e tentei puxar minha mão, ele a segurou de propósito. "Então, Isabella Marie Swan, eu finalmente vou ver onde você vive."

Ótimo, ele definitivamente tinha ouvido tudo o que Alice gritou, incluindo o meu nome completo. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e sorri, com minha própria razão de ficar orgulhosa agora. "Sim, mas se você acha que você, de algum jeito, com essa conversa doce, vai conseguir ser convidada a entrar, você está muito enganado".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu desejei que o escuro não escondesse a sua expressão. "Isso soa como um desafio"

Eu ri, "Eu não poderia deixar você entrar, mesmo se eu quisesse." Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e eu senti sua confusão. "Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá", disse ele. "Então, Edward, já que você sabe o meu nome do meio e último agora, qual é o seu?"

Ele contemplou a minha pergunta por um momento, "Eu vou te dizer se você concordar em ir ao jogo de futebol no sábado."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. "Não estou tão interessada no seu sobrenome a ponto de me sujeitar a essa tortura. Além do que, duvido que eu consiga um ingresso tão tarde, mesmo se eu quisesse ir."

"Você iria se você tivesse um bilhete?"

"Provavelmente não. Por que está tão interessado na minha ida ao jogo?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Eu acho que seria mais divertido do que você pensa." O táxi parou na minha casa, e eu peguei meu dinheiro, mas Edward segurou minha outra mão, balançando a cabeça para mim. Então ele olhou para aonde eu morava. "Uma casa de fraternidade? Eu tenho que admitir, eu não vi essa vindo, você é realmente uma garota misteriosa."

"Eu disse que eu não poderia deixá-lo entrar mesmo se eu quisesse. Regras da casa. Sem garotos depois das 22:00 nos dias de semana e 23:00 nos finais de semana. Desculpe garanhão. Alem disso, eu não sou uma típica garota de irmandade de qualquer jeito." Eu lhe lancei um sorriso travesso.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso matador torto, e eu senti a gota de umidade entre as minhas coxas se transformar em um rio. Eu precisava sair do taxi rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse me jogar em cima dele. "Típica, você definitivamente não é Isabella" ele murmurou baixinho e soltou minhas mãos, deslizando os dedos ao longo dos meus enquanto ele fazia. Eu tremia e seus olhos ardiam de repente. Ele se inclinou para perto do meu ouvido e eu fiquei perfeitamente imóvel, com medo de estragar o momento. "Bons sonhos, Bella," Edward sussurrou e roçou seus lábios contra meu ouvido. Eu choraminguei, novamente.

Virei o rosto para o seu um pouco. "Boa noite, Edward", eu respondi, lambendo meus lábios enquanto eu olhava para o seu antes de arrastar meus olhos para ele. Nós trocamos olhares por um grande momento, até que eu tive que desviar o olhar ou corria o risco de entrar em combustão espontânea. Eu me atrapalhei com a porta e andei cambaleando até a porta da frente. Eu dei um soco na chave de código e empurrei a porta, olhando por cima do ombro uma última vez para ver o táxi ainda está esperando lá. Eu levantei minha mão em um pequeno aceno e entrei. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu ouvi o taxi indo e eu sorri pelo fato dele ter esperado até eu estar dentro e segura, antes de ir embora.

* * *

No dia seguinte eu estava praticamente zumbindo com antecipação, para ver Edward de novo no ponto de ônibus, só para ficar desapontada. Ele não apareceu. Fiquei arrasada e chateada comigo mesma por me sentir assim. Não era como se eu tivesse alguma pretensão real sobre ele ou seu tempo. Eu jurei nas minhas fantasias dar uma segurada nas minhas expectativas. Eu não precisava me definhar por um cara que obviamente estava só levando-me junto e provavelmente teve incontáveis garotas a sua disposição.

Eu pisei em minha casa de fraternidade, resmungando para mim mesma e pensando em ir para o meu quarto e ficar de mau humor, quando uma das outras meninas, me parou. "Ei, Bella, esta carta é para você", disse Charlotte, segurando um envelope com meu nome todo escrito nela. Eu fiz uma careta e peguei dela. Eu abri e tirei dois ingressos. Franzindo a testa ainda mais, os examinei. Eles eram bilhetes de futebol. Para o jogo de amanhã. Mas que diabos? Olhei no envelope para ver se havia uma nota, mas não havia mais nada.

De repente um grito agudo foi dado na minha orelha. Eu me encolhi e me afastei, vendo Alice atrás de mim. "Oh meu Deus! Bella! Como você conseguiu isso? Você tem alguma ideia de como esses assentos são fantásticos? Você vai me levar com você, e não, você não vai deixar passar esses lugares!" Ela começou a pular em torno de mim animadamente. Eu só a olhei e depois os ingressos na minha mão. Quem mandou esses para mim? Eu tive um palpite, mas rapidamente acabei com essa esperança. Eu não queria acabar arrasada de novo se eles não fossem de quem eu esperava. Suspirei e deixei Alice me arrastar para cima para o nosso quarto para começar a cavar nossos guarda-roupas para me encontrar a roupa perfeita.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Vamos lá, esse Edward não é fofo *.***

**Eu sou apaixonada por esse sportward, babandooo aki kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Tenho certeza que vão amá-lo tb ;)**

**Post aki vão ser uma vez por semana, mas eu não vou prometer que vai ter mesmo uma vez por semana, pq ainda ta sendo revisada ok**

**Se deliciem com essa fic e bjsss**


	3. Quarteback Rush - Capítulo 2

_Betado por __Mariana Fanfics_

_Traduzido by Kayna_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

**Capítulo Dois**

O jogo começou à uma hora da tarde, assim que Alice e eu fomos para o estádio com as meninas. Aparentemente, essa coisa de jogo inteiro de futebol implicava muito mais do que eu percebi com a utilização não autorizada antes da mão e, claro, as festas naquela noite. Pelo menos a _utilização não autorizada_ me deu uma desculpa para simplesmente sair com minha irmã um pouco. Com o começo das aulas, não tínhamos muita chance de ver uma a outra tanto. Ela morava na casa, mas eu estava em uma das suítes na parte da frente da casa, graças a Alice. As suítes foram atribuídas em uma base ponto, dependendo de como você estava envolvido no capítulo. Alice era a suprema borboleta social e, portanto, estava em numerosas comissões e tinha realizado vários escritórios em todo o tempo no capítulo. Ela também tinha o direito de escolher seu companheiro de quarto, por isso eu ganhei o conforto de ter um banheiro privativo e uma sala maior, mais silenciosa na frente da casa sem todo o trabalho extra. A melhor parte de ser a melhor amiga e companheira de quarto de Alice, gostaria de ficar com o mesmo espaço no próximo ano.

Ângela, minha irmã mais nova, vivia na parte de trás da casa, onde a maioria dos quartos estava. Havia também banheiros comuns, que eu não perdi um pouco. Ângela era a irmã pequena perfeita para mim, ela era também uma espécie tímida e quieta da menina cuja mãe tinha coagido a participar de uma fraternidade. Eu estava animada para encontrar uma alma gêmea e lutei para tirá-la como minha irmã mais nova. Algumas das outras meninas a queriam, mas só para ver se elas poderiam tirá-la de sua concha e transformá-la em uma criança selvagem.

"Hey, Pequena! Como foi sua primeira semana?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu me dirigia para participar de sua sessão na parte de trás do caminhão de uma pessoa aleatória. Todo mundo era amigo de todo mundo, aparentemente. Bebi a cerveja Loira Shiner que eu tinha furtado e entreguei outra para ela.

"Oi, Maior*! Muito bom e a sua?" ela sorriu para mim, balançando os pés.

_ *Quando Ângela chama Bella de Maior, seria por ela ser a irmã mais velha dela, é um termo de fraternidade._

"Não posso me queixar. Tomando as aulas interessantes neste semestre?"

"Eu não sei sobre as aulas, mas não é esse cara na minha aula de cálculo, que é muito bonito. Ele pode ser interessante. Estou pensando em fingir que preciso de um tutor ou algo assim." Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim e eu ri.

"Por que você não tenta um grupo de estudo ou algo em vez de jogar mudo? Estou certa de que haverá coisas que você vai querer ajudar, mas nunca fazer um cara achar que você é burra. Se um cara não pensa que ser inteligente é sexy, você não irá querer ficar com ele. Isso normalmente significa que ele não é inteligente o suficiente para manter-se." Eu pisquei para ela.

"Então, eu ouvi da minha tia Ali que você conheceu um cara? Que há com isso? É ele que lhe enviou os bilhetes?"

Droga Alice e sua boca grande. Eu corei ligeiramente, esperando que ela pensasse que meu rosto vermelho era do calor sufocante. Eu suspirei.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer, mas se eu descobrir que você foi e contou tudo para Alice, vou deserdá-la." Eu ironicamente olhei para ela e ela balançou a cabeça, ansiosa para obter detalhes que mesmo Alice não tinha.

"Seu nome é Edward, e sim, ele é realmente bonito. Verdade, isso é uma mentira. Ele não é bonito. Ele é quente. Realmente, realmente, realmente quente. Como fodivel, deliciosamente quente". Eu suspirei de novo "O que significa que não há absolutamente nenhuma esperança para mim, porque realmente um cara tão bonito como ele teria algum interesse em mim?"

"Ei, eu estou ofendida. Minha Maior é linda! Sério, Bella! Você é, você só tem algum tipo de bloqueio mental sobre si mesma e eu nunca fui capaz de descobrir o porquê." Ela balançou a cabeça para mim enquanto algumas das outras meninas se aproximaram. Nós todos conversamos e penduramos para fora e algumas das meninas terminaram muito bêbadas no momento em que se dirigiram para o estádio. Alice estava pulando como uma garota fã de 12 anos quando fomos para nossos lugares. Uma vez que os encontrei, pensei que ela ia entrar em convulsões.

"Bella! Oh meu Deus! Olha como estamos pertos, isso é incrível!" ela gritou, agarrando o meu braço e pulando para cima e para baixo. Joguei-lhe um olhar e ela fez um esforço visível para se conter. As pessoas estavam olhando. "Cara, eu não sei quem você tocou para obter esses lugares, mas faça isso de novo!" brincou ela em uma voz que eu tenho certeza que ela achava que era bastante tranquila, mas notei um casal de pessoas em torno de nós olhando para mim. Eu olhei para ela. "Desculpe. Brincadeira, eu estava brincando!"

Eu andei para nossos lugares, não mais divertida. Eu cruzei meus braços enquanto eu olhava para o campo. Eu tinha que admitir, estávamos no centro do campo, o que Alice tinha chamado a linha de 50 jardas, e apenas cerca de 10 linhas acima da primeira fila de assentos. Não exatamente a seção estudantil. Eu notei que havia alguns alunos da nossa idade espalhados nos bancos ao redor misturadas com adultos mais velhos, que eram provavelmente ex-alunos ricos, se eu tivesse de adivinhar. Os outros alunos aqui foram provavelmente às crianças ricas de ex-alunos.

Notei um casal muito bonito de pé ao lado de nós, que sorriu para Alice e eu sorri de volta e percebi que a mulher tinha lindos olhos verdes que me lembraram de Edward. Com ele em mente, eu olhei em volta das arquibancadas, olhando para ver se eu conseguia avistá-lo. Eu estava esperando que ele estivesse aqui, se ele era a pessoa que enviou os bilhetes. Infelizmente, eu não o vi no meio da multidão em qualquer lugar. Levando em conta que todo mundo estava usando, eu estava feliz por deixar Alice me vestir. Eu tinha uma saia jeans que caia nos joelhos e uma blusa laranja queimado com um símbolo do Longhorn* branca costurada e sandálias da frente e confortável. Ela obrigou-me a usar o meu cabelo para baixo, mas eu sabia que com este calor não duraria. No entanto, a maioria das meninas e mulheres em torno de nós estava vestida com roupas semelhantes e eu estava grata que eu não usava jeans e camiseta. Todo mundo estava usando laranja em apoio ao Texas. Eu olhei em todo o campo e vi um mar de vermelho, o nosso primeiro jogo foi contra a Universidade de Nebraska.

_*Longhorn, ou Texas Longhorns é o nome do time da faculdade do Texas._

Os jogadores de ambas as equipes saíram e canções escolares foram cantadas. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo, apesar de tudo temendo o que eu tinha feito. Alice estava babando em cima dos jogadores enquanto eles caminhavam até à margem. Eu me juntei a ela verificando-os, notando quão grande todos pareciam nas calças. Inclinei-me e sussurrei, "Alice, eles têm estofo para as suas bundas ou isso é tudo natural?" Número 17 em particular, tinha uma bunda grande e eu queria saber se era real ou não.

A mulher com os olhos verdes se inclinou para mim, "Eles têm estofo na coxa, quadril e cóccix, mas eu acho que para o que você está se referindo, é tudo natural. Muita corrida." Ela piscou para mim e eu corei horrivelmente. Ela riu e Alice e eu rimos com ela. "Eu sou Esme e este é meu marido, Carlisle." Ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

"Eu sou Bella e esta é minha amiga, Alice." Nós todos trocaram saudações, em seguida, viramos para assistir ao pontapé da partida. Como explicou Alice, Texas adiou para pegar até o segundo semestre então Nebraska tinha a posse da bola primeira. As duas equipes colidiram e eu tentei seguir o que estava acontecendo. Devo ter parecido confusa porque Carlisle me olhou, sorrindo.

"Você sabe muito sobre futebol?" ele perguntou e eu estava atordoada novamente como quão realmente ele era bonito. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. "Você gostaria que eu te explicasse isso?"

"Claro", eu sorri e ele passou a ajudar a explicar algumas das estratégias defensivas que estavam sendo utilizados por nossa equipe. Até agora, tinha parado a equipe de Nebraska de ganhar o total de 10 metros necessários para manter a bola e foi um quarto down, que foi a última chance que eles tinham antes de perder a bola para o Texas. Eu estava um pouco confusa, mas só fui junto com o que estava acontecendo.

Uma vez que era hora de nosso ataque entrar em campo, tanto Esme e Carlisle começaram aplaudindo freneticamente. "Nosso filho é o quarterback", disse ele com orgulho e Alice e eu ficamos impressionadas. Eu não sabia muito sobre futebol, mas eu pelo menos sei que posição era muito importante. Eu ouvi o locutor falar sobre ele.

"Cullen, número 17, é zagueiro deste ano. Ele ressuscitou extraordinariamente rápido na hierarquia, apenas um júnior este ano. No entanto, com toda a promessa que ele mostrou na graduação Major Applewhite, no ano passado, ele foi o único candidato certo para o cargo."

O locutor passou a falar sobre as estatísticas e coisas que eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma pista sobre e atentei para fora. Eu me concentrei em número de 17, quando eles começaram a jogar novamente. Eu tinha que admitir, ele parecia realmente bom lá fora. Eu estava esperando ele tirar o capacete para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto em algum ponto. Carlisle começou a explicar a diferença entre uma corrida e passar jogo. Um jogo de corrida foi onde o quarterback basicamente correu a bola para o gol e um jogo de passes foi quando ele lançou a bola para um receptor, que então tentou fugir a bola para o gol. Isso tudo foi no mais simples dos termos e as peças reais realizadas com detalhes mais complexos para eles, mas Carlisle disse que foi a premissa básica. O nosso zagueiro era conhecido por sua velocidade, por isso a sua principal força era um jogo de corrida, embora ele também fosse bom com seu jogo de passes.

Nós conversamos durante todo o jogo e o tempo voou mais rápido do que eu percebi. Eu era absolutamente eu mesma, apesar do calor e não saber nada sobre o jogo. O conhecimento de Carlisle foi extremamente atencioso e enquanto eu passava um pouco de tempo de espera para o número 17 tirar o capacete, a visão de sua bunda foi suficiente. Ele não tirou o capacete até o final do jogo, quando ele estava no meio do campo e longe demais para realmente ver seu rosto. Ganhamos 21-7, para o que todos estavam em êxtase. Alice e eu demos adeus para Carlisle e Esme e começamos a longa caminhada para casa.

* * *

Eu dormi na noite de domingo, totalmente drenada pelo jogo de futebol e da festa da fraternidade que Alice e Rose me arrastaram aquela noite. Eu sai mais cedo do que elas, desapontado por não ver Edward em qualquer lugar. Eu sabia desde que ele não estava no jogo, era muito improvável que os bilhetes tivessem vindo dele. Eu simplesmente não conseguia descobrir quem mais os teria enviado. Eu empurrei de lado os pensamentos sobre Edward e depois de uma tigela de cereal em baixo na sala de jantar, eu voltei para o meu quarto para começar a ler. Minha aula de literatura principal estava começando com A "Divina Comédia" de Dante e eu estava lendo o primeiro capítulo do Inferno. Coloquei meus óculos e puxei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado no topo da minha cabeça e mergulhei na minha leitura. Eu estava fazendo anotações e destacando trechos para investigar mais profundamente, com base nas palestras que tivemos até agora, quando a campainha tocou lá embaixo. Eu ouvi uma das meninas atendendo e gritar entusiasmada.

Suspirei e tentei ignorar a distração. Um momento depois, um frison de várias meninas gritando se seguiu e eu joguei a minha marca-texto, como uma tempestade fora do meu quarto. Provavelmente eram meninas gritando sobre alguém que está recebendo flores ou algo igualmente estúpido. Debrucei-me sobre o trilho das escadas da frente e gritei: "Cala a boca! Alguns de nós estamos realmente tentando estudar!" Eu pisei de volta para o meu quarto, satisfeita com o silêncio atordoado após o meu desabafo. Eu ouvi uma explosão de risos no andar de baixo depois de um momento e eu bati minha porta. Eu estabeleci-me de volta à minha mesa, pegando de onde parei. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passou, mas ele não poderia ter sido mais do que dez minutos antes que houvesse uma batida na minha porta. Eu me encolhi. Provavelmente foi a nossa mãe da casa vindo falar comigo sobre meu desabafo a pouco. Não foi o jeito de uma dama de jurar ou gritar.

Suspirei e me preparei. "Entre," eu chamei, ainda com foco em minha leitura.

Minha porta se abriu e ouvi passos. "Bella, você tem uma visita," uma das meninas me disse em uma voz cantante. Franzi minha testa e parei no meio da nota que eu estava fazendo. Virei-me na cadeira.

"Edward!" Exclamei totalmente surpresa. "O que, hum, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e ele sorriu para mim.

"Ei, Bella, eu estava no bairro e pensei em parar para dizer _olá_".

"Oh," eu disse sem convicção. Olhei para Jessica, ainda de pé, olhando estupidamente para Edward. "Obrigado, Jess", eu disse e bastante incisivamente olhei para a porta. Ela entendeu o recado e saiu do quarto, sorrindo para mim por trás das costas de Edward. Ela puxou a porta quase fechada, o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ver, mas ainda em aberto, de modo que nós estávamos respeitando a regra da casa de não ficar com portas fechadas com um menino no quarto.

Levantei-me, nervosa sobre ter um cara no meu quarto. "Não, uh, você quer sentar?" Eu olhei em volta do meu quarto, observando que os únicos lugares para se sentar realmente eram a cadeira na minha mesa ou escrivaninha de Alice, no chão, ou minha cama. Alice tinha um loft cama assim que foi erguido o suficiente, você realmente não podia sentar-se nele. Sua mesa estava debaixo da cama para economizar espaço.

Edward olhou em volta e apontou para a minha cama. "Posso sentar?"

"Claro, essa é a minha cama", eu respondi grata que eu tivesse feito minha cama esta manhã. Segui-o, consciente do que eu estava vestindo. Eu tinha em calças de ioga preta e uma camiseta azul sem sutiã. Eu sabia que meu cabelo estava uma bagunça e eu estava usando meus óculos. Eu apressadamente tirei meus óculos e os coloquei no meu criado-mudo quando me sentei na cama, deixando uma distância modesta entre nós.

Edward levantou um canto da boca "Eu meio que gostei dos óculos. Adiciona toda a imagem de bibliotecária em você." Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para o meu cachecol roxo, mexendo com as mãos. Eu ouvi o seu riso macio, "Bella, eu estou brincando. Quero dizer, eles são muito quentes em você, mas eu não quero que você se sinta envergonhada."

Eu corei mais com suas palavras, mas me forcei a olhar para ele. Ele sorriu e eu ofereci-lhe um em troca. "Então, o que o traz aqui? Realmente?"

"Eu queria ver você. Descobrir o que você fez com o seu sábado, enquanto todo mundo estava no jogo. Sua companheira de quarto está aqui? Será que ela se incomodará por eu estar aqui?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Alice não em casa desde ontem à noite. Ela está no apartamento de nossa irmã mais velha, Rosalie. Pelo menos, eu espero que este seja o lugar em que ela está. Saí da festa em que estávamos antes delas, então eu não posso dizer com certeza."

"Sua irmã mais velha?" Edward perguntou e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Irmã mais velha de Irmandade. Ela é das duas. Alice e eu éramos inseparáveis depois que nos conhecemos durante a corrida e todos nos chamavam de gêmeas. Então quando chegou a hora de escolherem nossas irmãs mais velhas, ambas fomos escolhidas por Rose. Ela é ótima. Vou sentir sua falta quando ela se forma este ano."

Edward sorriu carinhosamente para mim, "Parece que você tem uma grande família aqui. Isso é muito bom. Mas eu vejo que você também evitou a minha primeira pergunta sobre o que você fez com o seu sábado?"

Eu sorri e mordi meu lábio, olhando para baixo por um segundo. Olhando para trás, eu respondi: "Na verdade, eu fui para o jogo. Dois bilhetes para assentos ridiculamente incríveis foram entregues a mim de forma anônima e Alice me obrigou a ir. Você não sabe nada sobre isso, não é?"

Ele riu e sorriu alegremente para mim, "Não, não sei nada sobre isso. O que achou do jogo?"

Dei de ombros, "Eu realmente tive um monte de diversão. Os bancos foram os próximos a este simpático casal e o cara ajudou a explicar o jogo muito bem." Apertei os olhos para ele, inclinando-me um pouco, "Por que eu não acredito que você não sabe de onde os bilhetes vieram?"

Ele me deu um sorriso que molhar calcinha e espelhou a minha postura, inclinando-se em direção a mim também. "Eu não sei, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde eles vieram."

Eu tinha o homem mais sexy que eu já tinha posto os olhos, sentado na minha cama e sorrindo para mim. Porra, eu estava tão ligada agora. Eu sorri de volta para ele, tentando lutar contra o formigamento do desejo por mim. "Eu acho que você está mentindo."

"Eu acho que você é linda," Edward sussurrou e fechou o curto espaço entre nós. Ele levou uma mão em meu cabelo, afrouxando o nó e apertou seus lábios cheios, macios contra os meus. Meu cabelo caiu em torno de meus ombros enquanto me inclinei em seu beijo. Ele estava com fome, à maneira como ele moveu os lábios contra os meus e deixei escapar um pequeno gemido. Edward levantou a outra mão para a minha bochecha e traçou a curva do meu lábio inferior com a língua. Ansiosamente abri meus lábios e sua língua deslizou em minha boca, acariciando contra a minha. Fogo consumiu meu corpo e senti uma dor pulsar entre as pernas.

Corri minhas mãos até seu peito e em seu sedoso cabelo de sexo, cantarolando com prazer. Eu empurrei-me de joelhos ligeiramente, pressionando-o de costas e as mãos de Edward deslizaram ao longo do meu pescoço, ombros e costas, finalmente descansando em minha cintura. Seu toque ao longo do meu corpo me deixou acelerada e eu pressionei meu peito contra o seu, colocando-nos em toda a minha cama. Ele gemeu baixinho quando sentiu meus seios contra ele, sem dúvida sentindo meus mamilos dolorosamente duros contra seu peito. Eles estavam cheios e pesados, e eu esfreguei um pouco tentando aliviar a dor do formigamento. Os polegares de Edward traçaram pequenos círculos contra a minha pele e eu gemia na eletricidade a partir de seu toque. Sua língua explorou minha boca em um ritmo calmo, ao longo de meus dentes, o céu da boca, mas sempre voltando para baixo e emaranhado com a minha língua. Foi o maior beijo da minha vida e eu não queria parar.

"Bella, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Ben, que cara bonito eu estava te contan-..." a voz de Ângela sumiu quando ela entrou no meu quarto e parou ao me ver deitada meio em cima de um cara, beijando muito. Edward e eu olhamos para a porta.

Ângela tinha os olhos estavam arregalados com descrença. "Oh, merda. Merda. Eu sinto muito! Eu-eu deveria ter batido, é só que você não sabe, eu quero dizer, você nunca... hum, porcaria. Desculpe Bella!" Ela ficou vermelha e meio que tropeçou de volta para a porta, então congelou. "Whoa, Edward Cullen. Sem entrar em pânico", ela respirava.

Espere, quem? Como ela conhecia Edward e por que o som do nome Cullen era familiar?

"Cullen... Cullen?" Eu disse a mim mesmo, tentando descobrir isso através da minha névoa de luxúria induzida.

"Bella", Edward disse com uma ponta de preocupação em sua voz.

Eu pulei de pé quando isso me bateu. "_O jogador de futebol?_" Eu gritei, "O quarterback? Oh, meu Deus. Eu sou tão estúpida." Eu olhei para ele. "O que, foi esta uma espécie de piada para você? Você encontra uma garota no campus que não dá a mínima para o futebol e não sabia quem você era e você joga com ela? Que diabos?" Eu me levantei da minha cama e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Ângela saindo do quarto e deixando a porta completamente fechada.

Edward levantou-se, caminhou até mim rapidamente. Eu voltei, advertindo-o para não me tocar com a minha expressão. Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz e suspirou. "Bella, isso não é o que parece. Eu juro que eu não sabia que você não me reconheceu quando nos conhecemos. Achei que mesmo que você não gostasse de futebol, você iria me reconhecer. Eu só, uma vez que te vi, tinha de encontrar você. Deus, Bella, você é tão linda que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. E quando você não sabia quem eu era, eu queria a chance de uma menina me conhecer. Só eu. eu não teria que me preocupar que você só quisesse falar comigo porque eu jogo futebol, mas porque você realmente queria." Ele começou a andar e correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais em desordem.

De repente, ele parou e olhou para mim. "Bella, eu mandei aqueles bilhetes para você porque achei que você iria descobrir quem eu era. E eu realmente pensei que você poderia se divertir no jogo. Bella, por favor, há algo aqui, entre nós," ele gesticulou entre nós, implorando com as suas palavras e os seus olhos.

"Você pensou que eu iria descobrir isso? É por isso que você não tirou o seu capacete todo o jogo? Assim eu poderia descobrir isso! O casal próximo me disse... você tinha que me sentar ao lado de seus pais! Eu devo ter parecido uma idiota. Será que eles sabem? Que você me deu os ingressos? Eu disse que não sabia que os enviou para mim." Eu olhei para ele e vi a verdade por todo o rosto. "Seus pais sabiam. Eu realmente devo ser a maior piada para você. Porra, eu não acredito que te beijei. Você pode sair agora."

Eu fui até a minha porta e a abri, "Saia."

"Bella. Por favor, não, não podemos falar sobre isso?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu saí para o corredor.

"Eu vou levá-lo para fora." Eu me virei e desci as escadas, sem me preocupar em ter certeza de que ele estava atrás de mim. Abri a porta da frente e a mantive aberta com o meu pé, cruzando os braços mais uma vez.

"Bella", ele sussurrou.

"Adeus, Edward."

Ele me olhou por um momento, então suspirou e saiu. Eu me virei e corri para o meu quarto, deixando a porta da frente bater fechada por conta própria.

* * *

Evitei todos durante o resto do domingo. E até mesmo Alice não me perseguiu para ter mais detalhes. Eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido os rumores sobre o que aconteceu por todas as meninas e teve os detalhes reais com Ângela. Eu também sabia que Ângela só disse a Alice e mais ninguém sobre o que havia visto e ouvido. Ela era uma boa amiga o suficiente para não deixar a casa inteira saber o que aconteceu.

Obriguei-me a me concentrar com uma intensidade que eu não sabia que eu tinha durante minhas aulas na segunda-feira e, quando terminou, eu saltei do ônibus e comecei a caminhar para casa. Edward deve ter estado olhando para mim e viu que eu não estava chegando ao ponto de ônibus, porque de repente ele foi andando ao meu lado. Revirei os olhos e acelerei, odiando quando ele facilmente me acompanhou.

"Bella, podemos falar sobre isso, por favor?" Ele olhou para mim com essa carinha triste e eu bufei, puxando meu iPod e ignorando-o. Edward andou comigo todo o caminho até o portão da frente da minha casa. Virei-me para entrar e ele agarrou meus ombros, me virando para encará-lo. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim com expectativa.

Suspirando, eu puxei meus fones de ouvido para fora, "Ok, o que?"

"Bella, eu só quero uma chance de resolver isso. Sei que há algo entre nós que poderia ser muito bom e eu não quero que minha própria estupidez foda com tudo. Deixe-me levá-la para jantar, por favor? Dê-me a chance de falar isso e se você ainda sentir o mesmo, eu prometo que vou deixá-la sozinha."

"Eu não posso." Edward começou a protestar, mas eu coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios. "É segunda-feira, eu sempre tenho uma reunião às segundas-feiras."

Ele beijou meus dedos e eu me forcei a não mostrar o quanto isso me afetou. "Isso não é um não".

Eu sorri e sai de seu controle, "Não é um não." Eu caminhei em direção a casa, deixando-o em pé na calçada.

"Que tal amanhã à noite?" ele me chamou.

"Eu vou verificar o meu calendário", eu gritei por cima do meu ombro e entrei. Eu imaginei que ele não iria deixar algo tão pequeno como não ter o meu e-mail ou número de telefone entrar em seu caminho para descobrir se eu estava livre ou não.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Tcsi, tcsi, tcsi, Edward, Edward isso não se faz**

**O que vocês acham que o Edward vai fazer pra Bella perdoar ele?**

**Alguem adivinha? Terá que ser grande, pois a Bella está bem zangada kkkkkkkkk**

**Ninas, eu preciso ficar colocando os termos de futebol, quando eles aparecerem? Eu coloco se vocês realmente quiser, mas eu acho que seria mais emocionante, se fossemos completamente ignorantes no futebol como a Bella, acho que poderíamos nos sentir como ela, eu só acho, e num é pq eu não sei nada de futebol e não quero ter que aprender só pra colocar aqui kkkkkkk**

**Mas se quiserem mesmo eu faço esse esforço ;)**

**Leiam e comentem que quem sabe posto antes **


	4. Quarteback Rush - Capítulo 3

_Traduzido por Ingrid/TheGLM _

_Revisado por Giulia Lima_

_Betadopor Mariana_

**Capítulo Três**

Jantei com as outras meninas, conversando alegremente e ignorando todos os olhares e perguntas dirigidas a mim sobre Edward. Eu estava mesmo de bom humor para a reunião, que normalmente eu temia, porque elas eram tãoooo chatas. Eu sabia por que tinha me juntado a uma irmandade, mas eu não estava por dentro de tudo quando me tornei membro. Tendo 20 minutos de discussões sobre a cor da camisa que devemos solicitar ou o clube que devemos alugar para a nossa próxima festa não foi emocionante para mim. Felizmente, a diretoria tentou manter reuniões de uma hora ou uma hora e meia no máximo.

Eu estava rabiscando no meu bloco de notas quando a campainha tocou lá embaixo. Suspirei, o encontro teria chegado a um impasse, até atenderem quem estava na porta. Jéssica correu escada abaixo para atender a porta. Ela veio correndo de volta para cima, quase tropeçando e gritando para ficarmos embaixo. Metade das meninas a seguiu e a outra metade correu para a varanda da frente. Fiquei lá em cima, não tão animada. Eu achava que era uma das 'serenatas' das fraternidades a nós**.** Eu tinha ouvido que Charlotte conheceu um cara chamado Peter, em uma das festas no fim de semana e achei que era sua fraternidade lá fora.

Eu estava na parte de trás, rindo sobre a escolha da música, 'You Lost That Lovin' Feeling. "A cena de Top Gun. Eu gritei quando Alice agarrou meu braço e me puxou para frente do grupo. Completamente assustada, olhei para baixo para ver Edward na frente em um joelho com um grande grupo de jogadores de futebol por trás dele como apoio. Eles estavam todos vestindo seus uniformes e sorrindo e totalmente mandando bem** c**om o desempenho.

Eu cobri minha boca com uma mão, rindo ao ver o que estava na minha frente. Edward olhou para cima e me viu. Ele sorriu e, ainda cantando, entortando seu dedo para mim**. **Mesmo corando, balancei a cabeça. Edward piscou para mim e balançou a cabeça, entortou o dedo novamente. Alice cravou as unhas no meu braço em sinal de advertência e se retirou para as escadas. Desci ela, respirando fundo para esfriar meu rosto e acalmar meu coração batendo.

Fazendo meu caminho através das meninas que se reuniram na porta, sai na frente deles. O sorriso de Edward estava cegando-me. Eu andei mais alguns passos para frente e ele pegou minha mão quando eles terminaram a canção. Eu abaixei minha cabeça fazendo meu cabelo cair em uma cortina em volta do meu rosto, protegendo-me de vista. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho brilhante ainda, mas eu não conseguia me importar quando Edward estava sorrindo para mim assim. A música acabou e Edward se levantou, agarrando minha cintura com uma mão e apoiando a minha cabeça com a outra como ele mergulhou-me para baixo para me beijar. Agarrei-me ao pescoço, em parte para ajudar a manter-me de cair, mas também para mantê-lo para mim. Mesmo que o beijo era nem de perto tão profundo como o que tinham compartilhado no meu quarto, eu ainda senti que todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés.

Os rapazes e as garotas aplaudiram quando Edward me levantou de pé novamente e eu escondi meu rosto e sorriso no peito dele. Os caras foram convidados e eu sabia que alguém tinha invadido a cozinha para colocar cookies e brownies em cima da mesa.

"Você faz muito difícil ficar com raiva de você, se você vai fazer coisas como essa", sussurrei para ele, enquanto nós entramos, e com o braço em volta da minha cintura. Edward apenas sorriu para mim. As meninas estavam em êxtase de ter a metade do time de futebol em nossa casa. Edward explicou que ele era capaz de coagir principalmente os calouros e segundanistas para isso, com um punhado de juniores e seniores. Ele me apresentou a maioria deles, e notei que os mais jovens pareciam mais animados para conversar com Edward do que com todas as garotas flertando descaradamente com eles. Todos eles pareciam muito bons, exceto um cara, James. Ele estava no último ano e algo sobre a maneira como ele olhou para mim e segurou minha mão quando eu apertei sua me assustou e eu encontrei-me pressionando mais perto de Edward instintivamente. Curiosamente, Alice e Rose estavam em seu melhor comportamento e só falaram com Edward por alguns minutos. Eu estava felizmente impressionada por elas não tentarem constranger qualquer um de nós.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, os caras se despediram e eu andava com Edward para a porta. "Então, você vai jantar comigo amanhã à noite?" ele perguntou segurando-me frouxamente em seus braços. Eu coloquei minhas mãos levemente em seu peito e acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente enquanto olhava para ele. Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que foi rapidamente se tornando o meu sorriso favorito dele e beijou meu rosto. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada estúpido de novo." Senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido enquanto ele falava e eu engoli um gemido. Porcaria, como ele me deixava excitada tão facilmente?

"Eu te pego as sete, menina bonita." Edward beijou-me brevemente na bochecha, então correu para alcançar com os outros caras esperando na calçada.

Eu sorri para eles enquanto eu lentamente fechei a porta. "Boa noite, Bella!" Edward gritou antes de a porta se fechar e eu ri. Respirando fundo, eu voltei a subir as escadas para ser saudada com gritos de alegria e emoção de todas as meninas me esperando no andar de cima.

* * *

Assim que Alice entrou no quarto no dia seguinte, eu me joguei para ela. "Alice! Graças a Deus, onde você estava? Preciso de ajuda!" Meu rosto deve estar muito bizarro e eu conseguia ouvir a histeria na minha voz.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto transformou-se em horror, "Bella, o que você fez? Eu juro, se você tiver fodido seu encontro com Edward esta noite eu vou chutar o seu traseiro!"

"Não, eu só não sei o que vestir", choraminguei. "Sério, eu não tenho nada e não há tempo suficiente para ir às compras. Estou tão fodida. Ele nunca vai querer sair comigo de novo."

Alice olhou chocada. "Onde está minha melhor amiga e o que você fez com ela?!"

"Droga, Alice, eu não estou brincando! Estou enlouquecendo aqui e eu me tornei essa garota. Odeio esse tipo de menina. A boba, estúpida, insípida se preocupando com o que vestir, porque ela quer impressionar algum _menino_. Foda-se, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu já sai com alguns caras antes e eu nunca me importei com o que eu usava, não assim. Alice corrija-me." Eu estava à beira de um colapso e odiado como minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar. Eu juro que foi TPM, mas que não foi devido a acontecer por mais duas semanas.

Alice colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, me olhando diretamente nos olhos, "Acalme-se, Bella. Respire." Fiz o que ela pediu, inspirando e expirando profundamente. Embora eu realmente não tivesse pensado que iria ajudar, eu me senti melhor.

"Ótimo. Agora, vamos olhar no seu armário e encontrar algo espetacular. E se não, há uma casa cheia de garotas, eu tenho certeza que vai encontrar algo. Ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo-se melhor agora que ela estava aqui e capaz de manter-me longe de perder minha mente por completo. "Ok, obrigado Alice", eu disse fracamente. Houve uma batida rápida na porta e Rosalie entrou, sorrindo feliz para mim. Eu acenei, sentado na beira. Rose se juntou Alice revirando todo o meu armário, automaticamente sabendo o que ela estava fazendo.

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça, olhando para mim do meu armário. "Você realmente gosta dele, não é? Eu nunca vi você tão viciado sobre um cara antes. É bem legal."

Engoli em seco. Eu gostava realmente de Edward, mas eu não tinha certeza se podia confiar nele. Eu ainda estava um pouco chateada sobre ele escondendo a coisa de quarterback, mais eu me senti muito burra por não saber quem ele era em primeiro lugar. Eu não queria me machucar e eu tinha a sensação de que Edward pode ter a capacidade de fazer isso, se eu deixá-lo entrar. Meu rosto deve ter sido um livro aberto aos meus pensamentos, porque Rose se aproximou de mim.

Ela me olhou sério e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Você me escute, Isabella. Pare de pensar sobre tudo. Agora. Você gosta dele e isso é uma coisa boa. Não deixe que isso te assuste. Isso te faz vulnerável? Sim. Mas é a recompensa vale à pena, se as coisas derem certo entre vocês dois? Quando Royce terminou comigo no ano passado, eu pensei que iria me matar! Eu nunca me imaginei com mais ninguém. E quando estávamos juntos foi maravilhoso. Sei que sou melhor sem ele agora, mas eu não trocaria o nosso tempo juntos para evitar qualquer dor do nosso rompimento me causou."

Suspirei e acenou com a cabeça. "Ok, eu entendo. Vou fazer o meu melhor para permanecer aberta e não se preocupar em se machucar. Pelo menos, tanto quanto eu posso. Além disso, eu não iria enganar ninguém, se eu disse que eu realmente não gosto dele. Porque eu realmente gosto dele. Merda. Eu estou tão fodida."

"Vamos esperar." Alice sorriu e Rose riu.

"Sim, Bella. Está na hora de ganhar dinheiro que **v-cartão*** e eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para dar que Edward Cullen. Além de ser um atleta finamente afiado, eu apostaria que ele está definitivamente embalar um pouco de calor, "Rose acrescentou, balançando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo maliciosamente.

_*Ela se refere a virgindade de Bella._

"Obrigado Rose, sem pressão nem nada. É um primeiro momento, eu não vou pular na cama com ele." Pelo menos, eu tinha 87 por cento de certeza que eu não ia. Eu suspirei, eu sabia que ser uma quase virgem com 21 anos de idade foi praticamente inédito neste dia e idade, mas eu nunca encontrei um cara que eu realmente quisesse fazer sexo. No ensino médio a minha vida social era inexistente, afinal, quem queria namorar a filha do chefe de polícia? Uma vez que deixei a pequena cidade de Forks em Washington e ido para a faculdade a minha vida amorosa melhorou, mas nunca a esse nível. Eu tinha feito com caras e até mesmo deixar uma ou duas rodada de bases, mas não home runs. Ainda não. Eu simplesmente nunca fui ligada o suficiente por qualquer um deles para até mesmo querer sexo.

Edward era uma história completamente diferente. Ele me fez sentir coisas que eu não tinha conhecido eram possíveis. Eu nunca tinha sido verdadeiramente molhada sobre um cara e tudo o que tinha que fazer era sorrir para mim. Eu estava um pouco com medo, se ele me beijou do jeito que ele fez na primeira vez que nos beijamos, eu estaria mais do que disposta a rasgar minhas roupas e deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse para mim. Não seria bom para ser aquela garota. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era o tipo de garota que simplesmente pula na cama de um cara. Foi um pouco bobo e antiquado, mas eu queria estar apaixonada por um cara, se eu iria ter sexo com ele. Eu não queria apenas luxúria com ele. E eu estava completamente em luxúria com Edward, não havia dúvida sobre isso.

"Eu encontrei-o!" Alice gritou de longe dentro do meu armário e precipitou-se através das minhas roupas. Ela ergueu um vestido simples de algodão azul-escuro. Ele tinha tiras de duas polegadas no ombro com um decote quadrado e mergulhou na altura da cintura. Eu fiz uma careta para ele, perguntando de onde veio. Então me lembrei que tinha sido um presente de Sue, a namorada do meu pai. Ela tinha dado a mim antes que eu voltasse para a escola este ano e eu devo ter é preso na parte de trás do meu armário e esquecido tudo sobre ele.

"Bella, isso é perfeito, por que você está se escondendo isso de nós?" Rose exclamou enquanto ela olhava para ele.

Dei de ombros, "Eu meio que esqueci que eu tinha. A namorada do meu pai me deu antes de voltar neste ano." Eu olhei para o vestido. Ele era bonito, mas não excessivamente vistoso. Eu nunca tinha experimentado então eu não estava inteiramente certo como ficaria em mim. Eu joguei-o e olhou para Alice e Rose, à espera de seu veredicto. Ele se encaixa perfeitamente com a parte superior para a minha cintura, que terminou cerca de três centímetros acima dos joelhos

Ambas as meninas sorriram em aprovação. "Esse é o vestido perfeito", Rosalie assentiu. "Agora, o seu cabelo e maquiagem. Sente-se." Ela apontou para a minha mesa e Alice correu para o banheiro para pegar tudo. Eu protestei em fazer qualquer coisa muito com o meu cabelo e ambos concordaram que parecia melhor pendurado em ondas suaves. Minha maquiagem foi um acordo, porque eu normalmente usava maquiagem mínima e não queria que não parecesse como eu. Alice e Rose concordaram apenas para adicionar um toque de delineador esfumaçado e gloss claro, além do meu normal para acentuar os olhos e boca. Quando tudo foi dito e feito, eu tinha que admitir que eu estava bonita. Felizmente, todo o trabalho de preparação durou até pouco quando Edward foi definido para chegar. Eu acho que Rose e Alice poderiam ter ido mais devagar do que o necessário para me impedir de agonizar sobre o encontro.

A campainha tocou e eu ouvi gritos muito altos do andar de baixo. Corando, eu comecei a andar para descer, mas Alice e Rose me agarraram. Eu odiava que me fizeram esperar, sabendo que Edward estava sendo jogado aos lobos e as meninas provavelmente envergonhar o inferno fora de mim quando eu desci.

Depois de um momento, ouvi um coro de meninas gritarem, "Bella!" subindo as escadas. Gemendo baixinho, eu olhei para Rose e Alice uma última vez, ambos dando sorrisos largos de emoção e aprovação. Desci as escadas contente que Alice cedeu e me deixou usar minhas sapatilhas pretas em vez de saltos. Eu vi Edward quando cheguei ao fundo das escadas e do jeito que ele olhou para mim, fez-me sentir como um milhão de dólares. Ele tinha esse olhar de espanto total e reverência diante daquele lindo sorriso torto lentamente se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Sim, eu estava tão fodida.

* * *

Entramos em um pequeno e tranquilo restaurante italiano, com a mão de Edward descansando levemente nas minhas costas. Ele tinha sido um cavalheiro total do momento em que ele me pegou. Ele manteve as portas abertas e me disse que eu estava linda e sorriu e ainda ouviu atentamente a conversa fútil que eu fiz durante a tentativa de esconder o meu nervosismo durante o passeio de carro.

Fomos recebidos pela anfitriã e ela olhou para Edward com olhos arregalados e apreciativos. "Mesa para dois, por favor, de preferência privado", ele pediu com aquela voz suave de mel dele.

"É claro", ela sorriu animadamente para ele. "Você não é... Edward Cullen? O quarterback?" Ela deu-lhe um olhar de corça, e se inclinou sobre o suporte de anfitriã, dando-nos uma boa olhada no seu decote amplo. Puta sacanagem. Minha auto-estima foi um grande sucesso, como eu comparei o meu peito ao dela, foi patético o quão pequeno eu parecia em comparação. Eles eram provavelmente falsos. E foda-se ela para saber quem era Edward. Eu encarei.

Edward sorriu educadamente e manteve os olhos em seu rosto enquanto ele respondeu. "Sim, eu sou."

"Oh, isso é tão emocionante! Você é como uma estrela de futebol e eu tenho que dizer, ainda melhor do que olhar na TV", ela piscou para ele e sorriu sugestivamente. Eu a odeio. E, caramba, por que ela estava tão bonita? Eu estava pensando em apenas se virar e caminhar de volta para fora na derrota, quando o braço de Edward deslizou em volta da minha cintura e ele se inclinou para mim.

"Obrigado, isso é muito gentil. Agora, sobre essa mesa..." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente. Inclinando a cabeça mais perto do meu, ele disse, "Eu mencionei que você está esta noite deslumbrante?"

Eu apenas corei e olhei para baixo por um momento. Olhei para trás para encontrar a anfitriã com um olhar confuso e hostil em seu rosto quando ela olhou entre Edward e eu. Isso me irritou. Eu nunca fui uma American's Next Top Model, mas eu não era comida de cachorro também. Eu sorri para a anfitriã e juntei-me mais perto de Edward. "Obrigado, Edward", eu disse suavemente e sorri para ele.

Ela finalmente nos levou à nossa mesa, em um canto na parte de trás, e nos sentamos. Ela olhou para mim cruelmente antes de sair, balançando os quadris mais do que o necessário. Eu balancei a cabeça um pouco como eu esquadrinhei o menu.

Eu ouvi Edward suspirar. "Eu sinto muito por isso Bella. Infelizmente, sou reconhecido com bastante frequência. Especialmente aqui em Austin." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, segurando gentilmente as minhas. "Mas eu estou aqui com você e é isso que importante para mim."

Eu olhei para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Na verdade, eu estou aqui com você. Você me convidou para sair, lembra? Estou com pena de você e lhe dando uma chance de se redimir. Eu não vou dizer o que você fez foi certo, porque não foi. E canto para mim só vai ganhar uma segunda chance de redenção um vez, para usá-lo com sabedoria."

Edward riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Entendido, eu vou fazer o meu melhor para me tornar digno, mais uma vez a seus olhos." Eu balancei a cabeça de vez em aceitação e, em seguida, começei a estudar o menu mais uma vez para decidir o que eu queria para o jantar. Nosso garçom veio e levou os pedidos e Edward olhou ameaçadoramente para ele quando ele parecia muito atento a mim em primeiro lugar. No entanto, uma vez que ele percebeu quem minha companhia era, ele prontamente esqueceu que eu existia. Então, tudo o que ele podia fazer era falar sobre futebol e da próxima temporada e como Edward estava certo para ganhar o troféu Heisman e Texas seria Champs nacionais este ano.

Devo ter zoneada para fora com toda a conversa de futebol, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia que Edward estava dizendo meu nome e levemente balançando a mão para chamar a minha atenção de volta. Ele riu, "Eu acho que você realmente não estava brincando quando disse que o futebol entediava você. Parece que toda a minha vida gira em torno do futebol, às vezes."

Eu não sabia como responder a isso, então eu só tomei um gole da minha água e esperei que ele continuasse.

Edward passou a mão pelo seu já confuso sexy cabelo e exalou profundamente. "Bella, eu sei que estraguei tudo ao esconder a coisa toda sobre o futebol. Sinceramente, só queria conhecê-la, uma vez que a vi. Como eu disse, parece que toda a minha vida é o futebol e em todo lugar que eu vá o futebol é que importa. Fiquei tão aliviado ao encontrar alguém que não sabia quem eu era e que eu poderia vir a conhecer de forma legítima. Assim como eu, Edward. Eu não tenho sido capaz de fazer isso em um tempo muito longo."

"A última menina namorei semi-sério alegou que ela não se importava com a coisa de futebol, mas tudo o que ela falou foi o que eu planejei para minha carreira no futebol após a faculdade e ter certeza que ela estava comigo para todos as fotos possíveis. Ela prosperou com a atenção que eu tinha e poderia trazê-la. Era parte da razão pela qual eu parei de sair com ela. Isso, e ela era irritantemente mesquinha e superficial. "

Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto a comida foi servida e esperou até que eu confirmar que o meu jantar estava bom e eu gostei, antes de continuar. "Bella, eu sei que nós realmente não nos conhecemos bem, mas eu sei que eu realmente gosto de você e eu amo que eu só posso ser eu mesmo ao seu redor. O fato de você sinceramente não dar a mínima para o futebol é mais sexy do que eu jamais imaginei. Você acha que você poderia me dar uma chance e vir a conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu?"

Senti o calor subir ligeiramente em minhas bochechas. Ele pensou que algo sobre mim era sexy. "Você deliberadamente escondeu uma parte do que você estava de mim e até me fez conhecer seus pais sob falsos pretextos. Quem, aliás, nunca mencionou o seu primeiro nome, então eu estou supondo que você foi ainda mais longe do que eu pensava para esconder a coisa de futebol de mim." Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas interrogativamente e ele se mexia desconfortavelmente. Olhando constrangido e envergonhado, ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, evitando o contato visual comigo.

Eu suspirei. De repente, meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas e eu olhei para o meu prato. "Eu espero que você entenda o quão estúpida você me fez sentir, Edward. Não é como se houvesse algo de errado comigo para não se preocupar com o futebol. Não é como se eu não reconhecer o presidente ou a rainha ou algo assim. Sem ofensa, mas o que você faz não vai exatamente salvar o mundo." Eu tentei esconder as lágrimas em minha voz, sem sucesso.

"Bella", ele respirou. "Por favor, olhe para mim?"

Ele estava me encarando, eu olhei para cima. O rosto de Edward estava triste quando viu as lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Oh, merda. Fiz você chorar. Sinto muito, Bella. Nunca em um milhão de anos quis te machucar ou fazer você se sentir estúpida, eu juro. Oh, Deus. Eu realmente sinto muito. Sei que é apenas futebol, é por isso que foi tão surpreendente para chegar a conhecer alguém que não se importava com o futebol e não sabia quem eu era. Eu sei que eu estou seriamente fodido, por favor, deixe-me tentar fazer isso dar certo para você. Por favor, Bella, eu sei que não mereço, mas me dê uma segunda chance? eu sei que há algo entre nós, eu posso sentir isso. Você não?"

Olhando para ele do outro lado da mesa, eu sabia que eu seria um idiota ainda maior do que eu já senti por não saber quem ele era, se eu deixá-lo ir. Eu sabia que eu iria me odiar para sempre se eu não vir onde isso levaria, eu podia sentir a conexão entre nós. "Ok, Edward", eu respondi baixinho: "Eu vou te dar outra chance, mas só se você prometer ser honesto comigo a partir de agora."

Seu sorriso foi de tirar o fôlego. E molhar calcinha. "Eu juro que nunca vou esconder nada de você novamente. Obrigada, Bella. Você não sabe o quão feliz você me fez."

Eu senti um pequeno sorriso cruzar meu rosto. Ele não sabe o quão feliz me fez também, mas eu não estava disposta a deixá-lo saber. Minha expressão se tornou severa, "Não pense que eu vou começar a me preocupar com futebol ou deixá-lo ir e falar sobre isso ou me ensinar sobre isso. Porque, sério, eu não me interesso por esportes e não vou mudar isso só porque você é um quarterback fodão. Eu simplesmente não me importo. Entendido?"

Edward riu. "Entendido. Eu prometo que não vou forçá-la a ter que fazer ou falar qualquer coisa sobre futebol ou esportes relacionados."

"Bom", eu sorri.

Depois do jantar, Edward me levou para o Sorvete da Amy para a sobremesa e depois voltamos para minha casa. Ele me acompanhou até a porta e fiquei surpreso com o quanto eu não queria que a noite terminasse.

"Então, quando eu posso ver você de novo?" Edward perguntou enquanto colocava meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eu encontrei-me inconscientemente inclinando-se para ele com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios. "Eu vou estar no ponto de ônibus, a mesma hora, como de costume."

Edward sorriu para mim. "Engraçado, Bella." Ele chegou mais perto, me apoiando perto da parede da casa e colocando as mãos em cada lado de mim. Ele baixou a cabeça e passou o nariz ao longo da minha bochecha para o meu ouvido, respirando profundamente quando chegou ao meu cabelo. "Menina bonita", ele murmurou baixinho.

Meu coração estava batendo e meus olhos fechados involuntariamente. Quando sua mão levemente agarrou minha cintura, eu gemi baixinho. Eu apertei minhas coxas juntos, tentando sufocar o desejo pulsante centrado entre elas. Eu teria que mudar a minha calcinha antes de ir dormir.

Virei o rosto para o seu e capturou seus lábios com avidez. Seus lábios moldado ao meu, nossas línguas dançando juntos com facilidade. A mão livre de Edward descansou em meu pescoço e mandíbula, minhas mãos deslizaram até o punho em sua camisa. Sua boca era macia e quente e ele tinha gosto de sorvete de chocolate e uma coisa que eu só poderia identificar como puro Edward. Ele foi delicioso e inebriante. Eu deslizei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e pressionou meu corpo contra o dele. Edward rosnou e deslizou sua mão na minha cintura, me segurando perto. Edward rosnou e deslizou sua mão na minha cintura, me segurando perto. O beijo tornou-se mais aquecido; lábios pressionando mais, dentes beliscando e línguas acariciando e duelando. Eu estava cerca de me levantar e colocar minhas pernas em volta da cintura, desesperado para obter qualquer tipo de atrito onde eu mais precisava. Edward abruptamente puxou de volta, descansando sua testa contra a minha e nós dois ofegante.

"Porra, Isabella. O que você está fazendo comigo?" ele sussurrou e eu soltei uma risada trêmula. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava acontecendo comigo também.

Meu peito ainda ofegante, eu disse calmamente: "Eu provavelmente deveria ir para dentro." Eu disse as palavras, mas enlacei minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço.

Ele levantou um lado de seus lábios, os olhos ainda escuros e intensos. "Provavelmente." Suspirando, ele ergueu o corpo para longe do meu e eu gemia com a perda de contato. "Posso pegar seu telefone?" Instantaneamente, eu tirei minhas sobrancelhas juntas. Eu relutantemente removido minhas mãos de seu cabelo sedoso e puxou meu telefone da minha bolsa, segurando-o para ele. Sorrindo para mim, empurrou alguns botões e apertou a tecla de envio. Ouvi um zumbido vindo do seu bolso e seu sorriso transformou em um sorriso.

"Há. Agora você tem meu número e eu tenho o seu. Vejo você amanhã, menina bonita." Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo na minha testa. "Bons sonhos, Bella."

Eu gentilmente sorri para ele, "Boa noite, Edward." Eu levantei na ponta dos pés para escovar meus lábios contra os dele uma última vez, antes de entrar na casa. O bloqueio se abriu e eu girei a maçaneta, lentamente apoiando na casa.

"Boa noite, Isabella", disse ele e os nossos olhos ficaram presos juntos até que eu finalmente deixei a porta totalmente fechada.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ufa cap grande kkkkkkkk**

**Revisora sofreu em, mas ficou divo ne**

**Espero que gostem do cap**

**E ai quem acha que Edward se redimiu?**

**Eu acho que já, ele é um fofo ne**

**Sou xonada nesse Edward kkkkkkkkkk**

**O próximo cap já foi pra revisora, então comentem muitãooo, que eu postoooo**


End file.
